


Принцесса и чудовище

by Keishiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принцесса Вивиан возвращается в Камелот, а Артур вовсе не горит желанием с ней встречаться. Что же делать? Разумеется, найти кого-нибудь, кто отвлечёт её внимание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса и чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin HetGen Fest.

Утро началось с плохих новостей. Влетевший в принцевы покои Мерлин брякнул на стол поднос, раздернул шторы и, дождавшись, пока сонное высочество соизволит продрать глаза, умыться и приступить к завтраку, огорошил его:  
\- К нам едет принцесса Вивиан.  
Артур поперхнулся.  
\- Мерлин… ты в своём уме?  
Ничуть не смутившись, слуга сел за стол напротив и внаглую стащил с тарелки кусок мяса.  
\- Я слышал от кухарки, а ей сказал конюх, а он слышал от гонца, который доставил твоему отцу письмо… В общем, неважно. И решил предупредить тебя.  
\- Господи! – Артур закрыл лицо руками. – Мне её и за один раз хватило! А может, её как-нибудь… того?  
\- _Того?!_  
\- Да не в том смысле, идиот! Ну, отговорить как-нибудь.  
\- Артур, – жалобно сказал Мерлин, – она всё равно приедет. И если ты не забыл, она всё ещё под за… всё ещё влюблена в тебя. Надо что-то делать!  
Принц и слуга задумались, сосредоточенно скрестив взоры на огрызке яблока. Положение было серьёзным и требовало суровых мер и отчаянных решений.  
Наконец Мерлин выпрямился.  
\- Придумал, – сказал он, облегченно улыбаясь, и в памяти Артура почему-то всплыл лабиринт Гедефa. – Мы скажем ей, что ты болен. Чем-нибудь заразным. А чтобы твой отец не узнал, попросим кого-нибудь отвлечь её. Тогда она не будет бродить по замку одна и не попадётся ему на глаза.  
\- Мерлин, – протянул Артур, – временами ты действительно бываешь… почти умным.  
Слуга просиял.  
\- Остаётся только решить, кто её отвлечёт.  
\- Кто-нибудь из твоих рыцарей? Сэр Леон?  
\- Сэр Леон через час общения с этой особой дезертирует в Мерсию, и у меня язык не повернется его в этом обвинять. Остальные… остальные ещё хуже.  
\- Гвен? – безнадёжно предложил Мерлин, но выразительный взгляд Артура яснее ясного сказал, что он думает об этом предложении. – Ну не я же?!  
\- А это идея…  
\- Артур!!!  
Видя неприкрытый ужас на лице Мерлина, принц расхохотался.  
\- Испугался? Так, какие ещё есть варианты? Нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет вытерпеть эту гонористую нахалку… хм… нахалку… да!  
\- Есть идеи? – безнадежно поинтересовался Мерлин.  
\- Да они идеально друг другу подойдут!

 

С точки зрения Мерлина, самым сложным было протащить Гавейна в Камелот.  
\- Может, уговорить его отрастить бороду? – вслух переживал он. – Нет, слишком много времени… Может, наклеить фальшивую?  
\- Побрить налысо, – коварно предложил Артур. Мерлин возмущённо уставился на него.  
\- Почему ты его так не любишь?!  
\- Я не люблю? Я забочусь о том, чтоб его не поймали! Хорошо, не хочет бриться – пусть наденет повязку на глаз. Одноглазым его точно никто не узнает.  
\- А если она упадёт и всё увидят, что у него два глаза?  
Что-то в лице Артура навело Мерлина на мысль, что принц уже знает решение этой проблемы.  
\- Да пусть приезжает так, – решил в итоге Артур. – Кому он тут нахрен ну… то есть, кто его помнит-то?

С точки зрения Артура, самым сложным было уговорить Гавейна согласиться на эту авантюру.  
\- Пожалуйста, – сказал Мерлин, умоляюще глядя на Гавейна. – Ради меня. Мне больше некого попросить.  
Артур впервые понял, что сильно недооценивает своего слугу.

 

Вот так и получилось, что вечером, когда грустная принцесса Вивиан, тщетно ожидавшая встретить своего возлюбленного среди встречающих…  
_(- Артур, это невежливо! Ты должен поприветствовать наших гостей!  
\- Отец, ты помнишь, как она вешалась мне на шею? Ты хочешь, чтобы король вызвал меня на дуэль, не успев слезть с лошади? Это будет более вежливо, по-твоему?  
\- … и на банкет, знаешь ли, тоже можешь не приходить… погуляй где-нибудь, поохоться… да…)_  
… сидела перед зеркалом и любовалась своим отражением, в дверь постучали, и на пороге возникли двое – лопоухий слуга принца и незнакомый принцессе мужчина, больше всего, с её точки зрения, напоминавший подвыпившего конюха.  
\- Мой господин, – замямлил слуга, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – очень сожалеет о том, что не смог вас встретить, ваше высочество. Он… заболел. Внезапно.  
\- Очень тяжело, – поддакнул конюх, беззастенчиво разглядывая декольте принцессы.  
Глаза Вивиан увлажнились.  
\- Мой бедный зайчик! – воскликнула она, прижимая руки к груди. – Я немедленно пойду и позабочусь о нём!  
\- Ээ… не советую, ваше высочество! Это инфекция. Очень заразно!  
\- Он весь покраснел.  
\- И лицо раздуло.  
\- Как у сви…  
Острый локоть Мерлина ткнулся распоясавшемуся спутнику под ребра.  
\- Меня это не пугает, – твёрдо заявила принцесса.  
\- Пожалейте его гордость! – хором воскликнули гости, а слуга добавил:  
\- Если вы увидите его в таком виде, он никогда больше не покажется вам на глаза. Вы же понимаете…  
Принцесса очень хорошо понимала. Когда у неё были юношеские прыщи, она полгода носила шляпки с вуалью – и ввела новую моду при дворе, кстати говоря.  
\- Но Арт… принц не хотел бы, чтобы вы скучали, – продолжал слуга, – поэтому он попросил сэра Гавейна сопровождать вас в прогулках по городу.  
\- О! – идея прогулок в сопровождении мужественного рыцаря Вивиан понравилась. Всё же она была девушкой. А если вспомнить, что самому младшему из рыцарей, которому отец позволял оставаться с ней наедине, было пятьдесят восемь лет… – И где же этот рыцарь?  
Мерлин снова ткнул конюха локтем, и тот шагнул вперед. Не отрывая взгляда от… Вивиан снова прижала руку к груди, теперь уже по иным соображениям.  
\- Счастлив познакомиться, – ухмыльнулся он.  
Очень медленно, с тщательно отмеренной дозой презрения во взгляде, принцесса Вивиан оглядела его с головы до ног и обратно.  
\- Должна ли я спрятать подальше свой кошелек? – надменно осведомилась она.  
Знакомство не задалось.

 

\- Она идиотка! – возмущался Гавейн вечером, сидя в комнате Мерлина. Волшебник покорно внимал, понимая, что за работу надо платить. – Расфуфыренная дура! Ах, тут грязно! Ах, чем это воняет?! Два часа провела у ювелира! Два часа! Будто у самой цацок мало!  
\- Женщины…  
\- Cмотрит на всех сверху вниз, как на собачье дерьмо. Принцесса! – последнее слово Гавейн буквально выплюнул. – И только и говорит, что о твоём принце. Артур то, Артур это! Зря он от неё бегает – из них бы получилась идеальная пара!  
Мерлин фыркнул от восторга.

\- Он тупица! – визжала Вивиан, яростно раздирая щёткой волосы. – Неотесанный мужлан! Притащил меня на какой-то вонючий рынок! Где одни крестьяне! Рыцарь, называется! Хорош Камелот с такими рыцарями! Да у него… у него грязь под ногтями! И солома в волосах! Он что, спит на конюшне?!  
Перестилающая постель служанка только вздохнула. Она видела Гавейна.  
И тоже очень хотела бы знать, где он спит.

 

На следующее утро стороны встретились во всеоружии. Достоинство, с которым несла себя принцесса Вивиан, сияло ярче парадных доспехов Артура (уж в чём, а в этом Мерлин был экспертом). Развязная небрежность Гавейна излучала опасность, рядом с которой бледнел Экскалибур.  
\- Вы ещё здесь?  
\- К вашим услугам, принцесса.  
Мерлин отчётливо понял, что живым с ристалища уйдёт только один.  
Принцесса вскочила в седло, демонстративно проигнорировав предложенную помощь, и неторопливо выехала со двора.  
\- Куда на этот раз, ваше высочество? – наиуслужливейшим тоном осведомился догнавший её спутник. – К портному? Белошвейке? Может быть, вашему высочеству до смерти необходимы новые туфельки?  
Принцесса вспыхнула.  
\- По-вашему, новая одежда – это излишество? Ах да, я чувствую, что свою вы носите годами, не снимая, – она демонстративно помахала ладонью перед носом. – К счастью, мы, женщины, до такого не опускаемся. К белошвейке.  
Шесть часов спустя Гавейн был готов проклясть всё на свете. Он мог драться с пятерыми, мог сутками скакать без отдыха и ночевать зимой под открытым небом, но сопровождать женщину, когда она выбирает муслин для бального платья и советуется с портным, какого оттенка должен быть цветочек на корсаже? Избави, Боже.  
\- Кажется, я проголодалась, – жизнерадостно объявила принцесса, выпархивая из очередной лавки нижнего города с увесистым свертком под мышкой. Свёрток она немедленно передала Гавейну, не обращая внимания на то, что лошадь последнего уже глядела на неё с ненавистью. – Возвращаемся в замок!  
Кажется, на лице Гавейна слишком явственно проступило облегчение, и Вивиан тотчас же насторожилась – словно гончая, почуявшая дичь.  
\- Неужели вы устали? – не веря своему счастью, осведомилась она. – До чего слабые нынче пошли рыцари. Боже, спаси Камелот!  
\- Ну и язва же вы, принцесса, – не выдержал «рыцарь». – Боже, спаси вашего будущего мужа… хотя нет, незачем.  
\- Конечно, незачем его спасать…  
\- …потому что ни один идиот на вас не женится.  
\- Неправда! – взвизгнула Вивиан. – Артур женится на мне!  
«То-то он от тебя бегает» – едва не ляпнул Гавейн, но прикусил язык, вспомнив, что обещал помочь, а не усугублять ситуацию.  
\- И он-то, между прочим, не чета вам! Он добрый! И внимательный! И понимает, что женщина должна быть красивой!  
\- Принцесса…  
\- Я ещё расскажу ему, как вы со мной разговаривали!  
\- Принцесса, тише…  
\- Он поставит вас в колодки! На площади!  
\- Принцесса, да заткнитесь вы наконец!  
\- И в вас… Что?!  
\- Поздно.  
Враз замолчавшая Вивиан расширенными глазами глядела на троих мужчин, обходивших их полукругом на узкой, безлюдной улице. Ещё один стоял сзади, незаметно вынырнув из переулка.  
\- Кто это?!  
\- Грабители, – буркнул Гавейн, осторожно кладя ладонь на рукоять меча. – Вашему высочеству не стоило скупать всю лавку, да ещё и не торгуясь. Естественно, они решили, что у вас есть чем поживиться.  
\- Вот ещё! Стража!  
Один из грабителей, бородатый детина с гнилыми зубами, громко расхохотался.  
\- Нет тут никакой стражи, цыпа! Тута только мы. Так что гони денежки, пока я добрый.  
\- Хорошо, – Гавейн быстро просчитывал, кого бить первым. – Мы отдадим тебе деньги. Только позволь нам пройти.  
Но у подельников бородатого имелось иное мнение.  
\- Слышь, а почему только деньги? – заявил один из них. – Пусть тёлку тоже оставит. Я, может, никогда в жизни такой не пробовал.  
\- Ага, Том, ты на неё только глянь. У ней небось и трусы шелковые.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Так она ж блаародная.  
\- Никогда не слыхал про шелковые трусы.  
\- А может, она вообще без трусов?  
Грабители уставились на девушку с нескрываемым интересом.  
\- Кретины, – мудро рассудил главарь. – Если она благородная, то уж трусы-то себе найдёт?  
Вивиан бледнела на глазах.  
\- Вы… вы… как вы смеете! – тонко взвизгнула она. – Мужичьё! Хамьё! Да я… вас… я невеста принца! Я прикажу вас казнить!!!  
\- В общем, мужик, гони деньги и бабу, – подвёл итог бородатый. – Она нам тут нужнее.  
\- Знаешь, – доверительно сказал Гавейн, – не поверишь, как я был бы рад. Но долг не позволяет.  
\- Чего?  
Ответ он получил рукоятью меча в висок.  
Гавейн дрался жестоко и экономно, понимая, что выпендриваться сейчас не время – надо как можно быстрее вывести из строя всех нападающих, иначе может оказаться, что за углом ожидают ещё человек пять, и будь он один – он бы только развлёкся, не впервой, но позволить им дотронуться до принцессы Вивиан Гавейн не мог. Доверие друга – это, чёрт возьми, было ценнее любого развлечения. Двоих он уложил сразу, но третий оказался тёртым калачом, он ухитрился сбить Гавейна с лошади, поцарапал руку выше локтя – получив при этом серьёзную рану в бедро – и теперь изо всех сил пытался загнать противника в угол. Гавейн в угол не хотел, изворачивался и пинками отправлял в мерзавца всё, что валялось под ногами – мусор, обломки гнилой бочки и даже живую курицу. На курицу-то грабитель и отвлёкся.  
\- Прошла про… кха!  
\- Дилетант, – подытожил Гавейн, резко выдёргивая меч из его груди. Что-то его смутно беспокоило… неужели забыл что-то? Ведь был же ещё…  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел движение за спиной, но прежде, чем он успел развернуться, раздался сочный звук удара. Четвёртый грабитель, про которого Гавейн совсем забыл, рухнул на землю, так и не выпустив из руки уже занесенный для удара меч. А над его поверженным телом стояла принцесса Вивиан и с отвращением рассматривала лопату, которую держала в своих белых, чистых, холёных ручках.  
\- Отвратительно, – прошипела она, брезгливо роняя своё оружие. – Вы и ваш Камелот! Приличной девушке по улице пройти нельзя! И всё приходится делать самой! Никакого от вас толку! Ры-ыцарь!

\- Самой ей всё приходится делать! Нет, ты подумай – испачкала свои белые ручки! Кто её просил вообще? Я бы сам прекрасно справился, это чудо, что из-за неё нас обоих не убили! Какого чёрта она звенела кошельком на всю улицу? Да потом ещё и визжала на этих уродов, как ненормальная! В гробу я видел эту заносчивую дуру!  
\- Тебя спасла девчонка, – быстро уловил суть Мерлин.  
Гавейн взвыл.

 

\- А-а, рыцарь! – встретила его злобной улыбкой леди Вивиан следующим утром. – Мой храбрый защитник.  
\- Позвольте, принцесса, – Гавейн, решивший не обращать внимания на подначки, подсадил леди в седло.  
\- Да, вот на это вы годитесь.  
\- А также на то, чтобы таскать ваши покупки.  
\- Разумеется, – Вивиан с удовольствием оглядела изящные ноготки, на полировку которых ушло не меньше получаса. – Женские руки – не для ношения тяжестей.  
\- Разумеется. В ваших руках гораздо лучше смотрится лопата.  
\- Уж всяко лучше, чем в ваших – меч!  
\- Вот и я говорю – сразу видно, привычное орудие…  
У леди Вивиан заалели щёки.  
\- Ваши учителя не учили вас быть вежливым с дамами?  
\- А ваша мама не учила вас быть милой с кавалерами?  
Вивиан вздернула подбородок.  
\- Нет, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Учитывая, что она умерла, когда мне не исполнилось и года, ей было крайне сложно это сделать.  
Почему-то Гавейн почувствовал себя идиотом.  
\- Простите, – буркнул он.  
Презрительное молчание.  
\- Я правда… не знал.  
Молчание не исчезло, но стало… как-то дружелюбнее, что ли.  
Ругаться больше не хотелось.

Когда из-за угла показалась уже знакомая лавка торговца тканями, Гавейн тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Принцесса, мы же здесь уже были?  
\- Тканей много не бывает, – важно объяснила Вивиан. – На одно платье уходит столько… впрочем, мужчинам не понять.  
\- Это точно.  
\- Но если желаете, можете сопроводить меня в прогулке по… окрестностям, – неожиданно согласилась Вивиан. – Здесь есть какие-нибудь живописные места? Где не пасётся скотина и нет грязи по колено?  
\- Почту за честь, миледи.

 

Кони медленно шагали по пролеску, изредка отщипывая листочки с низких кустов. Вечернее солнышка пригревало, но не пекло, птички радостно щебетали в ветвях, пахло мхом и жасмином. Принцесса Вивиан так откровенно радовалась прелестям окружающей природы, что Гавейн мысленно реабилитировал себя за все прошлые ошибки. И щебетала, щебетала, щебетала, как идио… та же птичка.  
\- В нашем дворцовом парке тоже есть лесной уголок. Я обожаю там гулять. Когда мы с Артуром поженимся, непременно уговорю его устроить такой же. Впрочем, мы можем приезжать сюда. А в Камелоте разобьём парк, с газонами и фигурными деревьями. Вы знаете, как стригут деревья? Из них можно сделать шар, или пирамиду, или фигурки животных, как настоящие. Гостям на приёмах очень нравится.  
«Новый меч, – думал Гавейн, – и ножны. Артур должен мне как минимум меч с ножнами. А если она ещё раз потащит меня по торговцам, потребую седло. Или лучше деньгами?»  
\- Сэр Гавейн! Ау!  
\- А? – вздрогнул замечтавшийся мужчина. Принцесса снисходительно рассматривала его.  
\- Если вы не собираетесь обращать на меня внимание, я лучше вернусь на торговую улицу. Там, по крайней мере, есть с кем побеседовать.  
-Никак не пойму, что интересного в выборе нарядов? – парировал Гавейн.  
\- Предложите что-нибудь получше?  
Гавейн открыл было рот… и осёкся.  
\- Вот именно, – удовлетворенно кивнула принцесса. – У вас, мужчин, полно интересных занятий. А женщинам только и остаётся, что выбирать платья.  
\- Разумеется, – рассмеялся Гавейн, – вы же не потащитесь на ярмарку – к тому же, их сейчас и нет, не сезон. Или в таверну. Вам там, чего доброго, на ножку наступят. Или испачкают подол вашего драгоценного платья.  
\- То есть, это я сама виновата, что не хочу развлекаться? – возмутилась принцесса.  
\- Что вы. Просто выше высочество слишком благородно для развлечений простых смертных.  
\- Идёт.  
\- Простите?  
\- Идёт, говорю. Отведите меня в эту вашу, как её? Таверну.  
…  
\- Рот закройте, благородный рыцарь, – ехидно посоветовала леди Вивиан. – Ворона влетит.  
Гавейн щёлкнул челюстью.  
\- Исключено, – решительно заявил он.  
\- Это почему ещё?!  
\- Принцесса! Вы себя видели?! – он энергично взмахнул рукой, не в силах подобрать слов. – Ну ради всего святого, как вы представляете себя в таверне? Да вы вылетите оттуда как пробка из бутылки!  
\- Ах вот как? – прошипела принцесса, дергая повод лошади. Та встала как вкопанная. – И как же я выгляжу?  
\- Как благородная дама. В таких местах бывают служанки, или жены мастеровых, ну сами понимаете. Обычные женщины. А у вас одно платье стоит в два раза больше любой таверны со всем её погребом.  
\- Значит, теперь я виновата в том, что не служанка?!  
И нельзя сказать, что Гавейн был человеком глупым или неосмотрительным. Но он был азартным. Это его и погубило.  
\- Хотите посмотреть, как развлекается простой народ, принцесса? Прекрасно. Но извольте выглядеть так же.  
\- Что? – ошарашенно моргнула Вивиан.  
\- Что слышали. Если сумеете выглядеть как простая женщина – вечером возьму вас с собой.  
И довольный тем, что наконец-то сумел уесть взбалмошную девицу, ударил коня пятками.  
\- Постойте! – девушка запоздало рванулась вслед за ним. – А как я это сделаю?!  
\- Не моя проблема, принцесса!

 

Легко сказать – не моя проблема! Вивиан вывалила на пол содержимое третьего сундука и запустила руки в ворох тряпок. Не то, всё не то. Кто же виноват, что она леди с изысканным вкусом, все наряды которой изящны и великолепно пошиты? Опять она, да? Ох уж эти мужчины!  
Да он просто посмеялся над ней, мерзавец! Ему-то ничего придумывать не надо! Он и так выглядит как мужлан! Даже щетину с лица соскоблить не удосужился! Колючая, наверное…  
\- Миледи желает, чтобы я прибралась?  
Вивиан круто развернулась и замерла, хищно рассматривая стоявшую в дверях горничную. Под её взглядом девушка невольно сделала шаг назад.  
\- Ну-ка иди сюда, – бесцеремонно махнула рукой принцесса. – Кошмар. Сколько стоят эти тряпки?  
\- М-миледи?  
\- Ты что, глухая? Эта одежда, которая на тебе, сколько она стоит?  
Когда горничная назвала цену, Вивиан скривилась.  
\- Так и думала – тряпки. Раздевайся!

Гавейн уже решил, что принцесса поймёт всю глупость своей затеи и не появится (и втайне надеялся на это). Поэтому появление Вивиан стало для него в некотором роде сюрпризом. И не сказать, чтобы приятным.  
\- Ну, – требовательно спросила Вивиан, – эти кошмарные тряпки, надеюсь, вас устроят?  
С точки зрения Гавейна, кошмарными тряпки вовсе не были. Приличное платье, даже чересчур – служанки во дворце явно не бедствовали. И сидит ладно…  
Он поспешно отвёл глаза.  
\- Вполне. У кого вы их отняли?  
Принцесса вспыхнула.  
\- Я их купила, ясно вам?  
\- Тихо, тихо, – дразнить её высочество было одно удовольствие. – А что вы собираетесь делать с волосами?  
\- С волосами? – Вивиан рефлекторно схватилась за распущенные по плечам локоны. – Что с ними надо делать? Только не говорите, что я должна буду их в чём-то пачкать – ни за что!  
\- Вы собирались идти прямо так? – неверяще переспросил Гавейн. – Принцесса, вы хотите, чтобы из-за вас передрались все мужчины, включая глубоких стариков и подростков?  
Судя по заблестевшим глазам леди Вивиан, она была как минимум не против. Но тут же благонравно потупила взор.  
\- Хотя бы косу заплетите, – решил он наконец. Коса протестов не вызвала. Что ж, и на этом спасибо.

 

Трактир, в который Гавейн привёл принцессу Вивиан, располагался в верхнем городе и был далеко не худшим местом, в котором ему доводилось проводить время. Признаться, проскакивала у него мысль отвести избалованную принцессу в какую-нибудь непотребную забегаловку, чтобы посмотреть, как она с визгом будет оттуда удирать, но, подумав немного, Гавейн решил, что не стоит. Если с принцессой что-нибудь случится, Мерлин ему голову оторвёт.  
Но и это, вполне приличное заведение, оправдало ожидания Гавейна с лихвой. Едва переступив порог, девица сразу же сморщила свой дворянский носик.  
\- Это что, _сюда_ мы шли?  
\- Именно, принцесса, – не давая ей опомниться, Гавейн схватил её за руку и подтащил к столу. То, что за столом уже сидел помятый субъект в плаще, его не смутило – субъект отправился прочь, не успев даже пикнуть, а остатки его трапезы Гавейн смахнул на пол. – Всё как вы просили.  
Вивиан с отвращением смахивала со стола крошки. Белоснежным платочком. Сидевшая за соседним столом компания бросала на неё заинтересованные взгляды – должно быть, прежде такого чуда здесь не заводилось.  
\- Чего изволят господа? – трактирщик вмиг приметил платочек и сделал правильные выводы насчёт платежеспособности новых посетителей. Вивиан демонстративно прикрыла нос ладошкой – о чистке зубов трактирщик слыхом не слыхивал.  
\- Мне пива, даме – вина, – Гавейн критически оглядел принцессу и решил, что не стоит слишком уж сильно над ней издеваться. – Вино хорошее найди… если не найдёшь, добавь специй и сахара побольше.  
\- Как можно портить…  
\- Твою кислятину ничем не испортить. Ну?  
Трактирщик умчался исполнять. Гавейн проводил его одобрительным взглядом и переключился на спутницу. Та уже расправилась с крошками и теперь мрачно разглядывала безнадежно загубленный платочек.  
\- Расслабьтесь, принцесса. Здесь вполне приличное заведение. Слышите, даже музыка играет.  
Музыка и вправду была – бродячий менестрель пытался извлечь из своей лютни веселенькую мелодию.  
\- Пахнет здесь отвратительно, – прошипела Вивиан. – И стол грязный. И музыкант – фальшивит!  
Вот же стерва, даже до музыканта докопалась!  
\- А я предупреждал, что это не для вас, – злорадно сказал Гавейн. – Но вам же обязательно надо поспорить. Особенно если вы не правы.  
Трактирщик бухнул на стол две кружки, несколько капель пива брызнули на плfтье Вивиан. Та зашипела.  
\- Я не права? Я?! – она схватила свою кружку и сделала глубокий глоток. Трактирщик уважительно приподнял брови. – Мне здесь нравится! Отличное место, да!  
Гавейн едва не подавился пивом.

 

Не прошло и пяти минут, как ему пришлось признать, что идея с самого начала была никудышной. Нет, принцесса не вылетела из трактира с возмущенными криками. И не ныла про грязь и вонь. Всё было гораздо хуже.  
Она захмелела.  
И сделалась необычайно говорливой.  
\- Хорошее место! Я обязательно скажу Артуру, чтобы он снова привёл меня сюда. Ты знаешь Артура? Это мой жених. Он принц! Он самый сильный, самый умный, самый отважный! Он дрался на турнире в мою честь! И с моим отцом… в мою? Не в мою. За мою часть, вот! То есть, честь. Он и с тобой будет драться, если ты меня оскорбишь, – в промежутках между словами принцесса с удовольствием прихлебывала вино. – Хотя нет, лучше не надо, а то он тебя убьёт. Я не хочу, чтобы он тебя убивал. Какое хорошее вино! У нас на балах такого не подают. Хозяин! Эй, ты! Принеси ещё вина!  
\- Что там? – шепнул Гавейн подбежавшему трактирщику. Он не мог поверить, что с одной кружки вина можно так надраться.  
\- Сахар, – таким же шепотом откликнулся тот, – вы ж просили, господин… да я и сам знаю, барышни – они сладкое любят.  
\- И всё?  
Трактирщик покраснел.  
\- Так я ж его это… того… не разводил.  
\- Что ты не делал?  
\- Я ж вижу – вы господа знатные, вам того, самое лучшее надо. Ну я и сделал как надо… этим-то что, вылакают и не заметят, сколько там того вина.  
\- Ах ты паразит, – очень тихо, почти вежливо Гавейн взял хозяина трактира за воротник и притянул к себе. – Если я. Ещё хоть раз. Зайду сюда. И увижу, что вино. Или пиво. Разбавлено. Ты понял?  
\- Я-аа…  
\- Вина! – рявкнула леди Вивиан, грохнув кружкой по столу. От соседнего стола послышались аплодисменты. Трактирщик вырвался и резво бросился на кухню.  
\- Может быть, вам хватит, принцесса? – попытался урезонить её Гавейн, но это было уже бесполезно.  
\- Хочу танцевать! – решила девушка. – Почему музыка не играет?  
\- Потому что музыкант испугался и сбежал.  
\- Верните его! Я приказываю!  
\- Здорово, приятель! – раздалось сбоку. По-видимому, кому-то из соседей стало мало просто наблюдать за представлением. – Развлекаешься?  
Только этого не хватало.  
\- Привет! – радушно оскалился мужчина.  
\- По-моему, я тебя где-то встречал. Вот смотрю – не то ты, не то не ты… Ну и кралю ты себе отхватил! – подошедший парень жадно уставился на Вивиан. – Что-то не припоминаю эту малышку…  
\- Она из замка, – буркнул Гавейн, надеясь, что парень отстанет.  
Тем временем Вивиан перехватила взгляд незнакомца, брезгливо поежилась и отодвинулась подальше. Парня это не смутило, он протянул руку к её косе и дотронулся до волос грязными пальцами. Его приятели поддержали сей порыв одобрительным свистом.  
\- Шикарная малышка! Поделишься?  
\- Да как вы сме…  
\- Тихо! – рявкнул Гавейн, поднимаясь. Принцесса испуганно замолчала. – Ты – ни звука! Ты – убери руки, иначе я их тебе отрежу и засуну в задницу. Поняли?  
Он схватил Вивиан за локоть, заставляя подняться.  
\- Пошли домой, принцесса. На первый раз с тебя хватит.  
\- Не хочу…  
\- Я сказал – ни звука!  
Но далеко уйти им не дали.  
\- Куда ты мне руки? – обиженный парень ухватил Гавейна за рукав. Не раздумывая, тот засветил ему в глаз и ногой придал нужное направление. Но на подмогу товарищу уже спешили его друзья, пьяные и жаждущие хорошей драки. Обреченно застонав, Гавейн оттолкнул Вивиан подальше, чтобы не мешалась.  
\- В этот раз – не лезьте, принцесса! Умоляю!  
К счастью, девушка сама с трудом держалась на ногах и совсем не горела желанием влезать в потасовку. Зато её вполне хватало на то, чтобы оживленно комментировать происходящее.  
\- Врежь ему! Ага! Ещё! Получи, негодяй! Слева, слева! Ой… То есть, справа. Нет, куда ты!  
\- Барышня, – смертельно бледный трактирщик не смел прикоснуться к благородной даме. – Барышня, извольте вот сюда, за стойку… Поранят, неровен час…  
\- Они дерутся за мою честь, – сообщила ему Вивиан. – Правда, мило?  
В порыве чувств девушка запустила в дерущихся пустой кружкой, но ни в кого не попала.  
\- Всё! – чудом вырвавшийся из рук противников Гавейн подскочил к ней и, схватив за талию, буквально вышвырнул за дверь. – Хватит на сегодня!  
На улице он на всякий случай обернулся, отодвигая Вивиан за спину, но их никто не преследовал – похоже, участникам драки уже было безразлично, за кого и против кого махать кулаками.  
Вивиан восхищенно взирала на него.  
\- Как вы ему, а? А он вас! Настоящий рыцарь!  
Гавейн предпочел не переспрашивать, кого именно она назвала рыцарем. И без того страшно хотелось запереть эту маленькую паршивку, спровоцировавшую потасовку, в её набитой шелками и драгоценностями комнате, чтобы сидела там до отъезда и носу наружу не казала. А ещё лучше – перекинуть её через колено, задрать юбку и всыпать хорошенько… чтобы и сидеть не могла…  
Не подозревающая о мечтах своего спутника принцесса жизнерадостно щебетала, временами спотыкаясь и теряя как равновесие, так и нить разговора… впрочем, учитывая, с какой скоростью она перескакивала с темы на тему, этого всё равно никто бы не заметил. Гавейну еле удалось заставить её ухватиться за его локоть, потому что если эта девица упадёт и поцарапается – скандала завтра не миновать. Как же, испортили такую красоту. С грехом пополам они доковыляли до замка; у самых дверей черного хода Вивиан неожиданно захотелось петь, но тут Гавейн уже без церемоний зажал ей рот рукой и держал так, пока принцесса, бешено вращая глазами, не промычала всё, что думает о неотесанном мужлане, по какой-то нелепой случайности выпавшем ей в провожатые.  
\- Да как вы…  
\- Смею. Иначе вы разбудите весь замок, – Гавейн подтолкнул её к лестнице.  
\- Я расскажу Артуру! Он вас…  
\- В колодки, знаю. Только вы ничего ему не расскажете, потому что _принцу_ , – он выделил это слово, – не понравится, что его невеста шляется посреди ночи по злачным местам.  
Вивиан насупилась.  
\- Но мне было так весело…  
Теперь стало весело и Гавейну.  
\- Благородные леди, принцесса, не переодеваются в чужие платья и не сбегают тайком из замка. И не напиваются вусмерть дрянным вином.  
\- Но оно было такое вкусное… Гавейн, – Вивиан пошатнулась и жалобно уставилась на него, – я теперь не нравлюсь Артуру, да?  
\- Ну… – Гавейн заколебался, потому что «не нравлюсь» – это мягко сказано, но соглашаться было жестоко. – С чего вы взяли?  
\- Вы же сказали… благородные леди – они такие… ну, не я… Они ему нравятся, да? Все эти благавна… благонравные девицы?  
В её голосе было такое отчаяние, что Гавейну даже стало жаль принцессу, по уши втрескавшуюся в этого белобрысого идиота. Точно идиота, потому что в чём-то она была права, насчёт девиц. Он видел этих дочек герцогов и баронов – отвратительные манерные создания. Если Артуру они действительно нравятся, Гавейн мог ему только посочувствовать.  
\- Они же не настоящие, – жаловалась Вивиан, – они только и умеют, что хихикать и строить глазки. И волосы они красят, а у меня свой цвет! Ни у кого такого нет! Вот, – она ткнула кончиком косы в лицо Гавейну. – А ещё они подкладывают тряпки в лиф, чтобы грудь казалось большой. А у меня своя! Вот!  
И прежде, чем Гавейн успел опомниться, принцесса Вивиан схватила его за руку и прижала ладонь к своей груди.  
Да, она определенно была настоящей.  
Очень настоящей.  
Такой мягкой и тёплой. И нежной, это чувствовалось даже через ткань. И так идеально лежала в его ладони, точно была создана специально для него…Гавейн чуть сжал пальцы, и Вивиан удивленно вздохнула.  
\- Боже… – он склонился к её волосам, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках и не думать… не думать, что они одни, в темноте, и если слегка передвинуть ладонь, можно проникнуть под ткань, дотронуться до обнаженной кожи… – Не могу поверить, что говорю это, принцесса… но вам надо идти.  
\- Идти? – эхом отозвалась она.  
\- Да, – неимоверным усилием воли он опустил руку и отступил назад, вниз по ступенькам. – Спокойной ночи, принцесса.  
И пока спускался по лестнице, думал лишь об одном: похоже, единственный идиот здесь – он. А вовсе не Артур.

 

«Это всё вино, – уговаривал себя Гавейн, ворочаясь без сна, – она и не вспомнит, что вытворяла спьяну. А я не буду напоминать. Она благородная леди, она бы в обморок упала от смущения, если бы помнила»  
Ладонь сводило от ощущения пустоты.  
«А я-то кто? Даже рыцарь – и тот липовый. Вокруг неё настоящие десятками увиваются. На турнирах бьются за улыбку высочества. Да она завтра и думать про тебя забудет, кретин. И про всё это.»

Но когда наутро он не дождался её во дворе замка, то почувствовал себя… обманутым.  
«Проспала, – уговаривал он себя, взбегая по лестнице, – ещё бы, после такой ночки. Небось и похмелье будет, и никуда наше высочество сегодня не поедет. А ты, кретин, суетишься, как укушенный в задницу суслик.»  
Однако в ответ на его стук из комнаты принцессы сразу раздалось громкое «Заходи, Мэри, сколько тебя ждать!» Гавейн тихонько вошёл и притворил за собой дверь.  
\- Я не Мэри.  
\- О, – возившаяся с ворохом одежды Вивиан резко отвернулась к окну.  
\- Вы опоздали, принцесса.  
\- Я не… – Вивиан кашлянула, прочищая горло. – Я не опоздала. Сэр Гавейн, – она лучезарно улыбнулась, оборачиваясь, – мы с отцом сегодня уезжаем. Благодарю вас за любезно составленную компанию и за то, что вы развлекали меня всё это время.  
Развлекал. Ах вот как. Гавейну нестерпимо захотелось сказать белобрысой кукле что-нибудь язвительное, но, будучи «рыцарем Камелота», он лишь отвесил неглубокий поклон.  
\- Ну что вы, миледи. Я был счастлив оказать вам столь незначительную услугу. Не смею задерживать.  
\- Надеюсь, я не слишком вас обременила, – Вивиан протянула ему руку, явно рассчитывая на галантный поцелуй, но это было уже слишком. Руку Гавейн проигнорировал и вместо этого ещё раз поклонился.  
\- Ничуть. Всего хорошего принцесса.  
\- До свидания.  
И совершил последний подвиг – ни разу не обернулся, пока не вышел из комнаты. Будто хотел кому-то что-то доказать. Всего хорошего принцесса, пусть вас теперь развлекают придворные идиоты. Видно, что их компания вам больше по душе. А если вдруг увидите в зеркале отчаянную девицу, сбегающую на ночь глядя из замка в платье служанки – считайте, что вам почудилось. Ради собственного душевного спокойствия.  
Внезапно из комнаты принцессы раздался дикий визг. Гавейн в мгновение ока выхватил меч и ломанулся в покои её высочества…  
…и замер в дверях. Ни убийц, ни грабителей, которых уже успело нарисовать ему воображение, в комнате не было. Была только принцесса Вивиан, стоящая на туалетном столике и верещащая так, словно из-под её кровати вдруг вылезла виверна.  
\- Убейте! – визжала она, сметая юбкой флакончики и скляночки. Под туфелькой жалобно хрупнуло зеркальце. – Что вы стоите, вы рыцарь или кто?! Прибейте проклятую тварь!  
Однако. Гавейн приподнял бровь – подобных слов от благородной леди он ещё не слышал.  
\- Кого убить, принцесса? Вы не могли бы выражаться яснее?  
\- Ааа!  
\- Хоть пальцем покажите!  
Вивиан яростно ткнула пальцем. Гавейн присмотрелся… и тихо сполз на пол. Даже смеяться в этой ситуации было чересчур.  
\- При-инцесса… Вот это… Я должен убить – _вот это_?  
Страшный зверь, шебуршащийся под табуретом, с подозрением посмотрел на своего потенциального победителя.  
\- Да!  
\- Не знаю, – Гавейн присел на корточки, разглядывая мышку. – Смотрите-ка, у неё полоски. Разве у мышей бывают полоски?  
\- Откуда мне знать?! Вы что, так и будете на неё любоваться?!  
Мышь презрительно чихнула.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать. Принцесса храбро дерется с грабителями – и боится мышей, – Гавейн наслаждался каждым мгновением. – А если вам дать лопату – одолеете чудовище?  
\- Ну уберите её отсюда, – неожиданно жалобно попросила принцесса, – вам что, жалко?  
И правда. Гавейн сгрёб мышку в кулак, приоткрыл окно и отправил на свободу. Понадеявшись, что этот комок пуха приземлится удачно.  
Принцесса со вздохом облегчения спрыгнула на пол. Последние уцелевшие флакончики полетели вслед за подолом.  
\- Благодарю вас, храбрый рыцарь, – язвительно протянула она. – За спасение от страшного чудовища.  
\- И всего-то? – Гавейну уже море было по колено. – А как насчёт награды?  
\- Разве может рыцарь быть таким меркантильным?  
\- Но это традиция, разве вы не слышали? – он шагнул ближе. – За спасение принцессы рыцарю всегда положена награда. Нельзя нарушать традиции, принцесса.  
\- И какую же награду желает рыцарь? – кокетливо осведомилась леди Вивиан, наконец-то чувствуя себя в родной стихии флирта. Вот это было её поле боя, с которого юная леди всегда выходила победительницей.  
А рыцарь впервые почувствовал себя безоружным.  
\- Ваш поцелуй, принцесса.  
Безоружным уже нечего терять.  
\- О! – принцесса наигранно округлила глаза. – Не слишком ли дорого просите за какую-то мышку?  
Гавейн молчал. И смотрел. Не отрываясь.  
\- Ну хорошо, – сообразив, что на изящную игру словами её собеседник явно не способен, Вивиан сложила губки бантиком. – Только никому об этом не говорите.  
Губы у этой змеищи оказались вовсе не ядовитыми. А очень нежными и сладкими – от помады, наверное.  
Хотя без помады тоже было сладко.  
\- Беги со мной, принцесса, – шептал Гавейн между поцелуями, – к чёрту этот Камелот вместе с его принцем! Я покажу тебе весь мир.  
\- Но я же люблю... Артура? И отец никогда… Сегодня? Сейчас?

 

Когда улеглась суматоха, вызванная исчезновением принцессы Вивиан, и король Олаф выехал из ворот Камелота, всё ещё кипя праведным гневом, Артур тихо и с чувством выдохнул:  
\- Мер-рзавец!  
\- Только не вздумай обвинять меня! – предостерегающе поднял руку Мерлин. – Ты сам о нём вспомнил.  
\- Да знаю я! Ты только одно мне объясни…  
\- ?...  
\- Что она в нём нашла?!

End.


End file.
